The present invention relates to a fluid sampling device, more particularly a urine collector for automatically collecting a mid-stream sample of urine while the patient urinates normally.
Urine, a bodily fluid, contains chemicals and metabolites indicative of certain physiological processes or disorders. In order to properly analyze the urine, a sample must be collected which is relatively free of contaminants. Contaminants are entrained into the initial portion of urine stream as the urine passes through the urethra and, in the case of Women, the vaginal walls. Accordingly, it is preferable to collect a sample of urine in mid-stream.
Currently, a mid-stream sample of urine is collected by the patient urinating for a few seconds, stopping urination and then urinating into a sample vial. The procedure can be messy and, in the case of persons having difficulty with sphincter control, next to impossible.
Other devices have been developed for the collection of a mid-stream sample of urine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,107 discloses a disposable urine specimen collector which is provided with a flexible inner enclosure to collect the initial specimen. Upon collecting the desired amount, the flexible bag disengages from the inlet of the device and permits the urine specimen to be collected in the outer enclosure. The device is made of a variety of materials and retains the initial urine sample making disposal or recycling difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,327 provides for a urine collector having a diverting valve which redirects the flow of urine through the device so as to segregate the initial stream sample from the mid-stream sample. A disadvantage of the device is that all the urine flows over a surface in the inlet region thus exposing it to contamination by the initial stream of urine.
In general terms, this invention provides a mid-stream fluid sample collection device comprising a housing to receive the stream of fluid and a hopper which first collects and then discards some of the initial sample of fluid and then diverts the mid-stream sample to a sample container.
More particularly, the invention provides a fluid sample collection device comprising a housing having an inlet to receive a stream of fluid and a container to retain a mid-stream fluid sample, a hopper movably associated within the housing and positioned to receive and retain fluid flowing through said inlet, said hopper being adapted to move from an initial first position in which said hopper collects a predetermined volume of the the first portion of the fluid stream and thereby moves to a subsequent second position in which an outer surface of the hopper is impinged by the fluid stream and diverts the mid-stream fluid sample to said container.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a mid-stream urine sample collection device comprising a housing to receive the stream of urine and a hopper which first collects and then discards some of the initial sample of urine and then diverts the mid-stream sample to a sample container.
More particularly, the invention provides a mid-stream urine sample collection device comprising a housing having an inlet to receive a stream of urine and a container to retain a mid-stream urine sample, a hopper movably associated within the housing and positioned to receive and retain urine flowing through said inlet, said hopper being adapted to move from an initial first position in which said hopper collects a predetermined volume of the the first portion of the urine stream and thereby moves to a subsequent second position in which an outer surface of the hopper is impinged by the urine stream and diverts the mid-stream urine sample to said container.